


I have regret

by Bill_gates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_gates/pseuds/Bill_gates
Summary: Hannibal and Will are having a very fun time on a cold winter night
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	I have regret

**Author's Note:**

> Help

It was a normal evening at Hannibals place. A cold winter wind blew outside, along with it came a very calming snowfall. Will his here to visit Hannibal, his boyfriend. They have been together for about four years. 

The two finished their dinner and got up at the same time, eyes locked on one another. "What's on your mind?" Hannibal said, breaking the silence that had set in the room. "Nothing. It's just-" Will pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. "We have been together for years now, do you wanna-" Will is interrupted by Hannibal forcefully kissing him out of nowhere. Will is surprised by the sudden kiss, but he soon gets comfortable and engages with Hannibal. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable" Hannibal said, out of breathe. They both make their way into the bedroom.

Hannibal shoves Will on the bed aggressively. "Wait!" Will shouts. "We need a safe word before we continue." Hannibal pauses for a second, "what about pumpernickel?" Hannibal said. They both agreed to the word. Hannibal jumps on top of Will, eyes glowing with lust. Hannibal proceeds to undress Will, button by button. "Please hurry Hannibal!" Will was starting to get desperate. After Hannibal undressed Will he grabbed onto his dick and started to stroke it. Will let's out a very soft moan as Hannibal continues to stroke. Hannibal then pulls down his pants to reveal his dick. Will blushes at the sight and says, "oh shit it's so big."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a working progress


End file.
